Eye of Beholder
by staraky
Summary: Me apeteció darle un final diferente a este capítulo. Es un short. Espero que os guste. Ya sabéis las críticas son bien recibidas.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno es una locura que me ha dado. Espero que os guste. Es un short. Me apeteció darle un final diferente a este capítulo**

* * *

><p>Caminaban hombro con hombro, bromeaban sobre la factura que la galeria le había pasado a Castle por la rotura de la escultura. Ella le había ofrecido una hamburguesa y él se aferró a aquella invitación. Siempre deseaba pasar más tiempo con Kate y le encantaba cuando ese tiempo era fuera de las horas de trabajo.<p>

En el interior del ascensor Kate tenía su mirada clavada en las puertas, cómo si esos bloques de acero tuvieran las respuestas, cómo si esas puertas pudieran decirle que debía hacer. Castle miraba de reojo a su compañera. Desde que Castle había vuelto a la comisaria había notado ciertos cambios en la detective. Era más cercana en el trato con él. Y eso le daba esperanzas.

Kate seguí con su mirada clavada en las puertas. Lo primero que se le había ocurrido al ver que no se había ido con Serena fue invitarle a una hamburguesa. Ël no se había ido con la rubia del seguro, se había quedado. Podía haberse marchado con la rubia pero no lo hizo.

Castle posó su mano en la espalda de Beckett cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, con ese gesto invitaba a la detective a salir. Kate no se movió del sitio así que él repitió el gesto, esta vez ejerciendo un poco más de presión.

-¿Dónde vamos? – Preguntó Castle una vez fuera del edificio. Kate paró sus pasos, miró a su acompañante y le tomó de la mano.

Castle miraba sus manos entrelazadas, su cerebro le decía que algo sucedía, Kate estaba rara. Castle la miraba intentando descubrir qué estaba pasando. Mientras Kate continuaba con su lucha. Era cierto que él le había preguntado si debería salir con Selena, pero ahora él estaba a su lado, era su mano la que tomaba la del escritor. Una imagen llegó con nitidez a su cerebro, Selana y Rick se estaban besando, aquel recuerdo hizo que Kate soltase la mano de Rick y su humor empezase a cambiar.

-Vamos a Remy´s – Le djo a Rick al tiempo que abria la puerta de su vehiculo.

Mientras conducía intentaba calmarse, se recordaba que aquel beso podrñia decirse que lo habia propiciado ella, y además él se excusó muchas veces. Castle la miraba, aún no sabía qué estaba sucediendo.

-Si lo prefieres podemos posponer la hamburguesa – Kate le miró con sorpresa y desilusión.

-Esto un poco cansada, estos días han sido un poco raros – Castle asintió y abrió la boca para decir algo – Pero no quiero cancelar nada – Terminó de decir kate sonriendo. Le conocía y si le daba tiempo él diría que mejor se iban acada uno a su casa para que ella descansase.

Kate negó con la cabeza, ahora tenía la respuesta a lo que su terapeuta le había pregutna días atrás. Su miedo era que él se cansase, que encontrase una mujer que le diera todo lo que ella no podía y se fuese. No podía imaginar su vida sin Castle a su lado. Estaba locamente enamorada de él.

Cada noche en su cama, la detective suplicaba que él la esperase un día más, que no se cansase, que continuase luchando por ella.

Castle apoyó su mano sobre la de la detetive, ante aquel gesto Kate giró su cabeza y le miró sonriendo – Me gusta que pasemos tiempo juntos fuera de la comisaria – Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Castle.

-A mi también. Logras que me olvide de todo lo malo que veo a lo largo del día – Kate volvió su vista a la carretara tras decir aquello.

Aparcaron a unos pocos metros del local, Kate rodeo el coche y le abrió la puerta a su acompañante. Castle la miró sorprendido – Me apeteció – Fue lo único que Kate dijo.

Se sentaron en su mesa, la que estaba al final del local pegada a la gran cristalera. Castle leía la carta, una y otra vez y Kate le miraba sonriente.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó Castle bastante perdido.

-Nada – Castle alzó la ceja ante esa contestación- Es sólo que cada vez que venimos lees la carta varias veces, y siempre terminas pidiendo lo mismo. Siempre es una cheeseburger y patatas fritas.

Castle dejó la carta sobre la mesa, Kate tenía razón, era una tontería hacer cómo que no sabía que iba a pedir.

Mientras comían iban recordando cosas del caso, reían y se iban distendiendo.

Kate dejó de reír, miró fijamente a Rick - ¿Por qué no te fuiste con Selena? – Ahí estaba la pregunta- Me refiero, días antes me preguntaste si debías salir con ella, una vez que el caso estaba cerrado ¿qué te impedía hacerlo? – Rick se limpió la boca, dio un trago a su cerveza y tras eso suspiró mirando a Kate.

-¿Importa? – Kate entrecerró los ojos. Aquello no era una respuesta y ella necesitaba una.

-Claro que importa – contestó elevando su tono de voz haciendo que Castle se sorprendiese.

-¿Por qué te importa tanto? – Kate le miró y tras unos segundos agachó la cabeza. No podía contestarle, no aún- Ya, silencio – Castle negó – Me gustaba, no voy a negarlo, me parecía súper atractiva, con ese aire de estar por encima de todo. Su elegancia, sus curvas – Kate sentía como su corazón se iba rompiendo con casa palabra- no la invité simplemente porque pese a todo sentía, no mejor dicho sabía que no era ella – Kate levantó la vista- Además, ella dijo que no cogía cosas que tenían dueño – Aquello último no se lo esperaba.

-¿Cosas con dueño? – Preguntó bastante perdida. Castle tan sólo asintió- No lo entiendo.

-Supongo que Selena vio algo o sintió algo. Supongo que intuyó que mi corazón no era libre – Kate sonrió de forma muy tenue.

-¿No lo es? – Dios, sabía que no era el momento, ella seguía siendo un desastre, pero necesitaba escucharle decir que aún la amaba.

-Kate, ¿qué quieres saber? – Ante el silencio de Kate, Castle posó su mano sobre la de ella, dejando suaves caricias. Haciendo que la mirada de ella se clavase en esas manos- Mi corazón hace mucho que tiene una dueña, sólo estoy esperando a que ella sienta lo mismo que yo y decida darme una oportunidad.

-¿Y si ella ya sintiese lo mismo pero no estuviera preparada para afrontarlo? – Preguntó con lágrimas en sus ojos- Y si no supiera cuanto le podría llevar estar lista para una relación ¿la seguirías esperando? – Suplicaba que él contestase afirmativamente.

-La estoy esperando hace mucho sin tan siquiera tener claro que tenga alguna oportunidad, si supiese que tengo la más mínima la esperaría el resto de mi vida – Una lágrima comenzó a recorrer la mejilla de Kate.

-¿Por qué? – Castle la miró sin entender a qué se refería- ¿Por qué ella? ¿Qué tiene de especial? – Castle sonrió con tristeza.

-¿Nunca has sentido que tu vida cobra sentido cuando aparece alguien? Pues eso fue lo que sentí al poco tiempo de conocerla. Sentí que llevaba toda mi vida esperándola. Una sonrisa suya hace mi día cobre sentido – El rostro de Kate era bañado por sus lágrimas- Me conformo con tenerla a mi lado cada día. Estuve a punto de perderla hace unos meses y creí morir. Mi vida sin ella carecería de sentido, estaría perdido. La luz que ella me trajo se desvanecería. Es la mujer más increíble que he conocido jamás.

Kate le miró, Castle juraría que tras aquellas lágrimas lo que veía era amor- Puede que no esté preparada, puede que aún queden demasiados ladrillos de mi muro. Pero quiero que sepas que te quiero, que no puedo imaginarme una vida en la que no estés a mi lado. Que me moría de celos al verte con Selena, que cada vez que una mujer se te acerca sufro por si te pierdo incluso antes de poder tenerte. No puedo darte lo que esperas – Castle se levantó y se cambió de silla sentándose al lado de Kate. Tomó la cara de ésta entre sus manos.

-Te quiero, Kate. Si te he esperado sin saber lo que sentías ahora que lo sé te puedo esperar todo el tiempo que haga falta – Kate clavó sus ojos en los labios del escritor. No estaba preparada pero se moría por volver a sentir los labios de él sobre los suyos. Y finalmente ganó su corazón a su cerebro y acortó la distancia que los separaba.

Se fundieron en un beso anhelado por ambos, un beso dulce, tierno, calmado. Un beso dónde ambos pusieron su corazón, sus sueños, sus deseos.

Kate fue la primera en separarse, sonreía cómo hacía tiempo que él no la veía – Yo también te quiero – dijo casi en un susurro- Y volvieron a unir sus bocas.

Esta vez la dulzura fue dando paso al deseo, la ternura perdió la batalla ante la necesidad de más. Las lenguas luchaban por recorrer el interior de la boca contraria, ninguna quería darse por vencida, querían recorrer cada rincón de esas bocas. Las manos de Castle recorrían el costado de Kate y ésta perdía las suyas entre el cabello de Rick. Ambos emitieron un pequeño gemido, momento en el que decidieron dar por terminado aquel beso.

Juntaron sus frentes – Creo que con este beso puedo continuar esperando- Kate se mordió el labio- Claro que espero que aceleres el proceso porque ahora que he probado tu boca no creo que pueda estar mucho tiempo sin ella – Kate rompió a reír al escuchar aquello.

Pagaron la cuenta y salieron del local. Kate se fijó en como sus manos encajaban a la perfección, como su cabeza reposaba con facilidad en el hombro de él, como sus pasos estaban sincronizados.

-¿Quieres tomar café en mi casa? – Castle miró a Kate y sonrió. Alargó la mano y le colocó un mechón rebelde tras la oreja.

-Me encantaría, pero creo que por hoy ha sido suficiente – Kate le miró con decepción- Cariño – Kate sonrió con cierta timidez al escuchar aquella palabra – no quiero que te sientas presionada, no voy a escaparme no ahora que sé que tú sientes lo mismo. Podemos ir con calma, al ritmo que tú necesites para sentirte agusto con esto que nos está pasando – Kate asintió.

-Iremos con calma – Repitió ella.

-Podemos hacer cosas fuera del trabajo – Ella sonrió con esperanza- Ir al cine, a pasear, al béisbol – Kate le miró alzando una ceja- A ti te encanta – dijo él encogiéndose de hombros y ganándose un nuevo beso.

-Como si fuesen citas – Castle asintió- Bien, me gusta la idea – Y se aferró a él. Hundió su cabeza en el pecho de Rick.

-Te quiero y voy a hacer que esto funcione – Besó la cabeza de Kate.

Castle acompañó a Kate hasta la puerta de su casa, como un caballero. La despedida se alargó, ningún de los dos podía dejar de besar aquellos labios tan deseados. El calor aumentaba al mismo ritmo que la intensidad de los besos.

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya ya, porque si me quedo unos minutos más olvidaré que iremos con calma – Dijo Castle intentando recomponerse después del último beso- Kate agachó la cabeza, le deseaba pero sabía que no estaba preparada para dar ese paso, al menos no esa noche. Ella tampoco quería que aquello saliera mal.

-¿Nos vemos mañana? – Preguntó con cierta timidez.

-Vendré a buscarte para ir a desayunar ¿te apetece? – Y ella asintió feliz.

-Gracias – Dijo justo antes de entrar en su casa.

-Always – Le contestó un Rick sonriente.

Aquel día ambos habían dado un paso de gigante, ahora ambos estaban seguros de hacia dónde iban, puede que les llevase un poco de tiempo tener la relación que ambos deseaban. Pero ahora sabían que el otro caminaba a su lado. Y que ambos lucharían por lograr tener su futuro juntos.

Kate se acostó con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, él la quería, y ella por fin había podido abrirse. No había miedo, ya no, ahora el miedo había desaparecido dando paso a la esperanza. Esperanza en un futuro feliz al lado del hombre al que amaba.

El sonido de su móvil hizo que se girase. Un Whats App terminaba de llegar.

"Te echo de menos. Mis labios extrañan los tuyos, mis manos se sienten vacías sin las tuyas. Mi corazón no sabe que ritmo debe llevar ahora que no siente los latidos del tuyo. Daría lo que fuese por poder dormir teniéndote entre mis brazos. Pero sé que algún día lo lograré. Te quiero. Rick"

Kate suspiró cuando terminó de leer el mensaje, era el hombre perfecto. ¿A qué tenían que esperar? Se armó de valor y contestó, mordiéndose el labio mientras escribía.

Castle dejó su móvil sobre la mesa de noche, no esperaba contestación. Por eso cuando sonó se sorprendió.

"La puerta está abierta, estás tardando en venir"

Tuvo que leerlo carias veces, pero finalmente salió de su cama pegando un salto, tomó las llaves de si mercedes y con sólo el pijama salió en dirección de la casa de la detective.

Como bien decía el mensaje la puerta estaba abierta, la luz encendida, subió las escaleras y cuando abrió la puerta Kate le esperaba en su cama.

-Has tardado – Dijo retirando la ropa de cama- Quiero dormir entre tus brazos.

Castle se acostó al lado de Kate y ella apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de él. Ambos suspiraron. Rick la abrazó y Kate rodeó la cintura de él con su brazo.

-Ahora sí puedo dormir – fue lo que dijeron ambos al unísono.


	2. Chapter 2

Castle se despertó en mitad de la noche. Sentía un peso sobre su cuerpo y eso fue lo que le hizo despertarse. Sonrió, sobre su pecho descansaba la cabeza de Kate. La mano de la detective descansaba sobre el estómago del escritor. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, con la sonrisa aún dibujada en su rostro. No podía creer como había terminado el día. Agradecía la aparición de Selena en sus vidas. Si la agente del seguro no hubiese aparecido en sus vidas, seguramente Kate no habría dado el paso de darse una oportunidad. Abrazó con fuerza a Kate, como si quisiese evitar que ésta pudiera huir. Lentamente fue quedándose nuevamente dormido.

Por segunda vez aquella noche una persona se despertó. Esta vez fue Kate la que abrió los ojos. Suspiró, llenando sus fosas nasales con el olor del escritor, el mismo olor que la había vuelto loca desde el mismo día en el que lo conoció. Reprimió una risa sonora. Vale que ella fuese un desastre, pero ahora viéndose entre los fuertes brazos de su escritor, sabía que no había otro lugar en el que pudiese estar. Aquel era su sitio, su lugar en el mundo.

El sonido de su teléfono móvil hizo que abriese nuevamente los ojos, se sorprendió al verse sola en la cama. El verse sola hizo que se olvidase del teléfono, salió de la cama, seguramente él estaría en el aseo pero allí no lo encontró. Salió del dormitorio, bajó las escaleras esperando encontrarlo en la cocina o el salón.

Se dejó caer en el sofá, su cerebro le decía lo idiota que había sido. Tan solo habían dormido juntos y él se había escapado antes del amanecer. Aquello no iba a funcionar, él no había cambiado tanto como ella creía, seguía siendo un idiota mujeriego. Las lágrimas comenzaron a bañar su rostro.

Los repetidos e incesantes golpes en la puerta de entrada hicieron que Kate se limpiase las lágrimas y caminase para abrir. Tan pronto como abrió la puerta se tapó la boca con las manos para evitar así que se escuchase su grito.

Ante ella se encontraba Rick, en una de sus manos un gran ramo de rosas rojas, en la otra una gran bolsa de una tienda. Podía oler los cruasanes recién hechos.

Castle entrecerró los ojos al ver lo brillantes que estaban los ojos de la detective - ¿Qué sucede amor? – Castle dejó en el suelo la bolsa y Kate se aferró al cuerpo del escritor.

-Pensé que te habías ido sin avisar – Dijo ella casi en un susurro. Rick posó su mano libre en la barbilla de Kate levantando así su rostro.

-Quise prepararte el desayuno pero no tenías nada, así que salí de compras- Se explicaba él.

Kate se separó un poco de Rick, momento que el escritor aprovechó para entregarle el ramo de rosas – Son preciosas y su olor es increíble – Dijo sonriendo y caminando con ellas en busca de un jarrón.

Castle dejó la bolsa con las cosas que había comprado para preparar el desayuno, se acercó hasta el fregadero dónde Kate estaba llenando el jarrón de agua. Kate sonrió cuando sintió las manos de él rodeando su cuerpo, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la apoyó sobre el pecho de Rick.

-¿En serio creíste que me iría sin despedirme? – Kate se giró para poder mirar de cara al escritor.

-Lo siento, mi corazón me decía que habría una explicación pero mi cerebro me gritaba que seguías siendo un mujeriego – Castle suspiró.

-Kate, he deseado formar parte de tu vida casi desde el mismo momento en el que te conocí, ahora que lo he logrado no voy a hacer nada que pueda estropearlo. Pero necesito que confíes en mí. Te quiero y sólo quiero hacerte feliz – Kate posó sus labios sobre los de Rick.

Desayunaron entre caricias, risas y bromas. Kate no podía dejar de sonreír, ahora tenía lo que deseaba desde hacía mucho tiempo, tenía a su escritor a su lado. Y era suyo.

-Kate, debería ir a casa – La detective le miró con tristeza- Debo ducharme y cambiarme de ropa. ¿Qué te apetece que hagas hoy? – Kate le miró con sorpresa – Claro, es sábado, podríamos salir a comer o de compras, o a pasear, no sé hacer alguna de esas cosas que hacen las parejas – Kate se lanzó a los brazos de Rick.

-Patinar – Rick la miró sorprendido- Me apetece que vayamos a patinar y luego podíamos ir a comer.

-Y al cine por la tarde – Concluyó él- Pero en serio ¿quieres ir a patinar? – Kate asintió- Vale, pero te advierto que hace al menos diez años que no patino.

-No te preocupes, yo te llevaré y evitaré que te caigas. Confía en mí – Rick acarició la cara de Kate con infinita ternura.

-Lo hago, contigo iría a fin del mundo con los ojos cerrados – Ambos sonrieron y se fundieron en un gran beso.

Cuando Castle se marchó a su casa la detective se metió en su ducha, estaba radiante, la felicidad que sentía salía por cada poro de su piel. Una vez duchada, decidió arreglar la habitación. Aspiró el olor de la almohada, sonrió, olía al escritor. Una vez arreglada la habitación se vistió, algo informal, iban a patinar. Unos vaqueros, camiseta de manga corta y unas converse negras.

Bajó a la planta baja, las cosas que habían usado durante el desayuno estaban ya recogidas, sonrió al recordar que Castle no le había dejado fregar a ella.

Unos golpes en la puerta la trajeron de vuelta. Corrió hacia la puerta y abrió con una gran sonrosa.

-Cariño llevo horas llamando – Kate apoyó la cabeza en el marco de la puerta - ¿Se puede saber por qué no me coges el teléfono? – Le preguntaba entrando en la casa.

-Lanie, lo siento no me di cuenta – Miró el reloj quedaban veinte minutos para que Castle regresase.

- ¿Me vas contar qué sucede? – Lanie estaba plantada en medio del salón señalando las rosas.

-Nada – Contestó Kate.

-Oh venga cariño. Rosas rojas, frescas – dijo oliendo el aroma que éstas desprendían- Sonríes como hacía mucho tiempo que no veía. Y tenías que haber visto la decepción que se dibujó en tu rostro cuando abriste la puerta y viste que era yo. ¿A quién estás esperando?

-Lanie ahora no. Si te vas ahora prometo contártelo pronto – Lanie alzó una ceja.

-Dios, me estás echando de tu casa. ¿Y tú te llamas amiga? – Kate rodó los ojos.

-Por favor Lanie – Lanie seguía sin moverse – Vale, estoy feliz. Hay alguien en mi vida. Estamos empezando algo, ambos queremos que sea duradero. Y está a punto de llegar para salir a patinar.

-¿Alguien? ¿Eso es todo lo que me vas a decir? – Golpes en la puerta hicieron que Lanie corriese hasta la puerta y abriera - ¿Castle? – Rick miró sorprendido a la forense y vio como Kate soltaba el aire y negaba con la cabeza.

-Lanie, buenos días. Venía a invitar a Beckett a desayunar, ¿te apuntas? – Vio como Kate alzaba una ceja.

-Castle, Kate tiene planes y no me quiere decir quién es el afortunado – Lanie esperaba la ayuda del escritor.

-Vaya, planes. Bueno pues será mejor que la dejemos, mejor no molestar – Lanie le miró sorprendido.

-Seréis cabrones – Dijo mirando a Kate y Rick alternativamente- Estáis juntos. ¿Desde cuándo? – Rick miró a Kate y ambos se encogieron de hombros.

-Mejor dejamos lo de patinar para otro día, ¿no? Mejor hablamos con Lanie – Kate bufó pero sabía que cuanto antes se lo contasen a la forense antes Lanie les dejaría tranquilos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno dije en el cap 1 que era un short, así que con el capítulo de hoy la historia llega a su fin. Espero que os guste. Nos leemos. Gracias por vuestros comentarios, son lo que hace que las historias tengan sentido**

* * *

><p>El escritor y la detective se miraron, suspiraron y caminaron hasta el sofá dónde ya les esperaba la forense. Ambos sabían que sus planes para su primera cita habían quedado cancelados.<p>

Lanie les miraba, alternativamente, esperando que alguno de los dos se decidiese a comenzar a hablar, pero ellos simplemene se miraban.

-Oh, vamos, por favor – Lanie se ponía en pie, estaba empezando a perder la paciencia- No puede ser tan dificil. Sólo teneis que decir: Lanie, estamos juntos, al fin.

-Bueno pues si ya lo estás diciendo tú, ¿podemos dar por zanjado el tema? – Dijo Kate haciendo que su amiga la mirase con seriedad y alzase una ceja.

-Parece que no – Dijo Castle encogiendose de hombros.

-Claro que no. Llevo 4 años espernado que suceda, y ahora ¿quereís dejarme al margen? – Realmente Lanie parecía enfadada.

Castle miró a Beckett. Con ese simple gesto le pedía permiso para comenzar a hablar. Kate le miró dibujando una sonrisa en su cara, agachó la cabeza con cierta timidez y cuando le volvió a mirar asintió.

-No eres la única que lleva cuatro años esperando – Comenzó Castle su explicación- Creo que todos los que estamos aquí presentes podríamos afirmar lo mismo – Lanie asintió y miró a su amiga. Kate agachó la cabeza y comenzó a jugar con sus manos, claro síntoma de su nerviosismo.

Beckett era especial, en todo lo que hacía. Le gustaba tener toda su vida bajo control, incluidas las relaciones. Y sobre todo le gustaba su privacidad, su vida era suya y a nadie debía interesarle. Por eso, nunca le había gustado exponer su vida, y por lo tanto tampoco sus relaciones.

Pero en ese momento, tanto ella como Castle sabían que se lo debían a la forense. Lanie, había sufrido con ellos.

-Lo fácil sería decir que estamos juntos, que hubo un ataque de celos y eso nos ha permitido comenzar algo juntos – Kate bufó al escuchar lo del ataque de celos mientras que Lanie comenzaba a reír.

-Selena – Afirmó Lanie mirando a su amiga y Kate volvió a agachar la cabeza.

-Como digo, eso sería lo fácil. Pero creo, o mejor dicho creemos – Continuó Rick, tomando la mano de Kate al tiempo que le sonreía- que te debemos una explicación mejor, o más profunda.

Tanto Castle como Beckett recordaban a la perfección lo que habían sentido desde el mismo día en el que se conocieron. Pese a todos los malos entendidos que pudo haber entre ellos, desde el principio ambos habían sentido una tremenda atracción por el otro.

Atracción que Kate se había negado a aceptar y Castle con el tiempo decidió jugar por diversión pero sin dar ningún paso. El escritor tenía mujeres de sobra en su vida con las que saciar sus ganas de sexo sin compromiso. Y Beckett, ella simplemente continuó con su trabajo.

-Esa parte me la conozco – Interrumpió la forense ganándose la famosa mirada Beckett- Me callo, me callo.

-Lanie, aquel principio, es lo que nos ha traído hasta aquí – Afirmó con seguridad Kate.

Tensión sexual no resulta. Los juegos que ambos se trajeron entre manos dieron un resultado que ninguno esperaba. Aquella tensión, fue dando paso a algo totalmente diferente, aparecieron sentimientos.

Ambos se fueron enamorando del otro, pero ambos continuaron manteniendo firmes sus posiciones. Ninguno quería ser el primero en demostrar lo que sentía. Ninguno quería arriesgarse, no querían sufrir. Y continuaron, se siguieron conociendo y con cada cosa o gesto que descubrían del otro el amor crecía.

Cada uno en la oscuridad de su casa, dejaba volar la imaginación. Ambos imaginaban un mundo en el que eran valientes y decidían vivir lo que sentían. Pero ese mundo terminaba cuando los primeros rayos de sol entraban por las ventanas.

Castle se escondía en relaciones que poco o nada le aportaban, Kate fingía que no le importaba con quien saliera o se acostase el escritor. Pero ambos sólo fingían, llevándose consigo a sus refugios, el dolor que sentían.

-Y llegó Tom, y todo cambió – Estaba vez fue Kate la que decidió hablar- Me decidí a vivir, a olvidar lo que sentía por Rick, a enterrar todas las cosas que él y sólo él era capaz de provocarme.

Y llegaron los celos de Castle, más que celos lo que apareció fue la posibilidad de perder a la detective. En su mente, ella y Tom tenían mucho más en común que Castle y Kate. Y por primera vez, se arriesgó, decidió disfrazarlo que amistad, le pidió que le acompañase a su casa de Los Hamptoms.

-Y el timing falló – Lanie miró a ambos, encontrando en los ojos de ambos verdadero dolor al recordar aquel tiempo.

Y se dijeron que aquello había sido el final, que para ellos nunca habría un mañana feliz, incluso llegaron a pensar que ni siquiera habría un mañana en el que pudieran ser amigos.

-Y llegaron Gina y Josh. Y tuvimos que ver cómo os refugiabais en esas relaciones carentes de sentido – Les decía Lanie, con seriedad- Era como si no quisierais ver la realidad.

-Lanie, la veíamos – Contestó Kate- Sólo nos protegíamos.

Y así era. Ambos inmersos en relaciones que no les aportaban nada. Nada salvo ser una muralla para que el otro no intentase traspasarla. Porque ambos sabían de la fidelidad del otro. Y en eso se escudaban. Pese al sufrimiento que eso les producía.

-No pude continuar con Gina. Mi cerebro perdió la batalla contra mi corazón. No podía estar con alguien sin tener verdaderos sentimientos por esa persona – Rick hablaba perdido en la mirada de Kate- Y mi corazón hacía mucho tiempo que tenía una sola dueña.

Y llegó la lucha, la lucha de Kate por mantener sus sentimientos por Castle encerrados. Y llegaron las lágrimas, los dobles sentidos de las frases, la necesidad de pasar más tiempo con el otro.

Y llegó el alivio que sentía cada vez que Josh salía de viaje. Y por segunda vez su timing falló.

-Esta vez fue en Los Ángeles – Castle miró sorprendido a Kate- Salí de mi habitación, pero tú cerrabas la puerta de la tuya – Castle echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó un gran suspiro – Lo siento, tardé en aceptar que aquella noche la quería pasar contigo – Le dijo acariciándole la mano.

Y todo continuó de la misma forma. O casi, porque Kate podía refugiarse en su relación para alejar a Rick, pero lo que no podía era hacer callar a sus ojos. Esos que brillaban con una luz especial cada vez que ante ellos aparecía el escritor. Y aquellas miradas, aquel brillo le daba algo de esperanza a Rick.

-Y llegó la gran bronca, y el atentado y el verte casi muerta en aquella ambulancia – Los ojos de Rick brillaban por las lágrimas que querían salir- Y la angustia, el dolor, el miedo, el sentimiento de culpa.

-Y te alejé – Kate lloraba al recordar aquellos días- Te alejé tan pronto descubrí que tú sentías lo mismo que yo. Te alejé porque no podía controlar la situación, necesitaba tiempo para recuperarme, no sólo físicamente sino y sobre todo emocionalmente.

-¿Lo descubriste? – Preguntó Lanie, algo perdida.

-Cuando la tenía en mis brazos, realmente pensé que la perdía, que nunca tendría la oportunidad de decirle todo el amor que guardaba para ella. Y por primera vez me sinceré en voz alta, no más miradas, no más roces, sólo el corazón en la mano y en mi voz.

-Me dijo que me amaba – Lanie les miraba totalmente sorprendida – Y me dio tanto miedo lo que vi en sus ojos y lo que yo sentí al escuchar aquellas palabras que tuve que alejarle.

Y llegó el perdón, la explicación, el muro, la terapia, el nuevo engaño cuando Kate afirmó no recordar nada después de sentir la bala atravesar su pecho y…Selena.

-Por primera vez sentí verdadero miedo a perderle – Habló mirando a la forense- Por primera vez sentí que entre Selena y Rick había algo diferente a lo que había visto hasta la fecha en otras mujeres. Realmente había atracción, incluso iría un poco más allá – Rick alzó la ceja – Estabas intrigado, te gustaba cómo era, lo que hacía y eso sí era peligroso. Lo era porque la admirabas. Y esta vez no pude dominar mis sentimientos.

-Y te dejaste llevar – Dijo Lanie sonriendo. Sabía lo que ese paso le había costado a su amiga.

-Rick incluso me preguntó si debía salir con Selena – Lanie miró a Castle con dureza- Creía morir en ese instante. Mis miedos cobraban vida.

-¡Castle! – Le dijo con dureza Lanie.

-Estaba perdido, Selena demostraba su interés por mí y Kate, bueno ella continuaba con su fachada. Necesitaba algo, no sé si que Kate reaccionase o dejar de sufrir por el amor no correspondido – Terminó de decir encogiéndose de hombros.

-Y ahora, ¿cómo sigue? – Les preguntó a ambos.

-Con calma – Comenzó Rick- Esto es serio, es de verdad, no es una niñería. Es un sentimiento muy profundo y queremos cuidarlo y que sea eterno – Kate le miraba embelesada. Cada vez que él decía algo por el estilo Kate se maldecía por el tiempo perdido. Por sus miedos e inseguridades.

-Queremos que sea la relación definitiva – Dijo con total convencimiento Kate- Así que la vamos a cuidar.

Lanie no se pudo reprimir y se abalanzó sobre ambos. Estaba feliz de que al fin sus amigos hubieran dado el paso.

-Lanie… - Kate fue cortada por su amiga.

-Mis labios están sellados. Sois vosotros lo que decidiréis cuando y a quien se lo contáis. Me alegro tanto – Dijo sonriendo- Sólo quiero que, por fin, ambos seáis felices.

Después de aquella frase, salida del corazón, la forense se puso en pie, recogió sus cosas y tras despedirse de sus amigos se marchó de la casa de Kate.

-No ha ido tan mal – Dijo Rick abrazando a la detective.

-No, no ha ido nada mal – Contestó ella apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho del escritor.

-Te quiero, y sólo espero poder demostrarte cuanto amor hay en mi cada día – Kate sonreía al escuchar aquello.

-Nunca me podré perdonar por el tiempo que nos he negado – Decía acariciando el rostro de Rick.

-No hay nada que perdonar. No había llegado nuestro momento. Olvidemos todo eso y disfrutemos de lo que por fin tenemos – Kate se levantó y con una sonrisa tomó de la mano al escritor haciendo que éste se pusiese en pie. Comenzando a caminar de aquella forma hacia el dormitorio de Kate – Creo que hemos esperando suficiente ya – Dijo Kate al ver la cara de sorpresa de Rick – No quiero seguir esperando para hacer el amor con el hombre de mi vida – Sintió como Rick la tomaba en brazos y comenzaba a subir las escaleras – Te amor – Dijeron ambos a la vez.


End file.
